tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sidney Sings
Sidney Sings is the first episode of the twentieth season. Plot Sidney has been very forgetful a lot of times. He can remember the time he had to get new wheels but can't remember how long he had to hang up on the ceiling to wait for them. One day, Sidney is taking a train of empty trucks to the Blue Mountain Quarry, when he comes across Percy being placed on a flatbed after having an accident. Percy tells Sidney that he damaged his wheels in the crash and tries to remind him about the time he damaged his own wheels, but Sidney does not remember this. He offers to take Percy to be repaired, only for Thomas to remind him of his current job. Sidney then leaves to take his trucks to the quarry, but goes the wrong way. A few days later, Sidney is at Knapford Station, when the Fat Controller arrives. He tells Sidney that Percy's new wheels have arrived, and he wants him to go to the Docks and bring them to the Steamworks. Sidney fears that he will forget about his job, so Thomas suggests that he sing a song to remind him about it. Sidney likes the idea, and begins singing a little song to himself as he leaves the station. Sidney arrives at Wellsworth Station, where Gordon is waiting with the express. Sidney tells Gordon about his special job, but Gordon teases and laughs at him, and then leaves. Sidney sets off down the line, but as he does, he forgets what his song and job were. After some thinking, he comes to the conclusion that he has to pick up an old boiler from the rubbish dump, and sets off at once. At the dump, Whiff is shunting trucks of rubbish, when Sidney arrives. Sidney tells Whiff about his job, but Whiff tells him that the rubbish dump has no boilers. He tells Sidney that elephants never forget anything, which makes Sidney believe that he has to pick up an elephant from the Animal Park. He leaves the rubbish dump and arrives at the Animal Park, but finds no elephants. Sidney returns to Knapford, where he finds a group of passengers complaining about their train being late. Sidney believes that this is his special job, and takes the passengers to Brendam Docks. When he arrives, he finds the Fat Controller waiting for him, and the Fat Controller reminds him about Percy and his new set of wheels. Sidney takes the new wheels to the Steamworks, cheerfully singing along the way. By the time Sidney arrives at the Steamworks, it is already evening. When Percy asks him about his whereabouts, Sidney does not remember, but tells Percy that he has brought his new wheels and asks Percy if he thought he would have forgot. The two engines laugh together. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Whiff * Sidney * Norman * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * The Bird Watcher * One of Dowager Hatt's friends * The Welsh Bird Watcher * Emily (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * The Mayor of Sodor (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * Albert's wife (cameo) * Diesel (stock footage cameo) * Paxton (stock footage cameo) A man also speaks. He is voiced by Keith Wickham in the both dubs. Locations * Ulfstead Castle * Gordon's Hill * Knapford * Wellsworth * Sodor Animal Park * Whiff's Waste Dump * Brendam Docks * Sodor Steamworks * Vicarstown Dieselworks (stock footage) * Tidmouth Sheds (stock footage) * Blue Mountain Quarry (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is the first episode to have music composed by Chris Renshaw. * Stock footage from The Missing Christmas Decorations is used as a reference to the said episode is made. ** In addition, Keith Wickham and Martin Sherman's lines for Percy in said stock footage are re-dubbed and said by Nigel Pilkington and Christopher Ragland, respectively. * The song is similar to "Little Brown Jug" by Joseph Winner. * This episode marks the first appearance of the red express coaches in full CGI, and their first appearance since the twelfth season. * This is the first time Percy is voiced by Héctor Ireta de Alba in the Latin American dub. * This is the first episode narrated by Pepa Castro in Spain. Goofs * When Sidney goes to the Steamworks, his flatbed is missing. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Tales from the Rails US * Ultimate Friendship Adventures Gallery File:SidneySingstitlecard.png|Title card File:SidneySingsJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:SidneySingsBrazilianPortugueseTitleCard.jpg|Brazilian Portuguese title card File:SidneySingsDutchtitlecard.png|Dutch title card File:SidneySings1.PNG File:SidneySings2.PNG|Sidney File:SidneySings3.PNG File:SidneySings4.PNG|The Earl and the Mayor File:SidneySings5.PNG File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations6.png|Stock footage File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations63.png|Stock footage File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations93.png|Stock footage File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations94.png|Stock footage File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations64.png|Stock footage File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations65.png|Stock footage File:TheMissingChristmasDecorations70.png|Stock footage File:SidneySings6.PNG File:SidneySings7.PNG File:SidneySings8.PNG File:SidneySings9.PNG|Thomas File:SidneySings10.PNG File:SidneySings11.PNG|Percy and Rocky File:SidneySings12.PNG File:SidneySings13.PNG File:SidneySings14.PNG File:SidneySings15.PNG File:SidneySings16.PNG File:SidneySings17.PNG File:SidneySings18.PNG|Sir Topham Hatt File:SidneySings19.PNG File:SidneySings20.PNG File:SidneySings21.PNG File:SidneySings22.PNG File:SidneySings23.PNG File:SidneySings24.PNG|Thomas and Sidney File:SidneySings25.PNG File:SidneySings26.PNG File:SidneySings27.PNG|Annie File:SidneySings28.PNG|Clarabel File:SidneySings29.PNG File:SidneySings30.PNG File:SidneySings31.PNG File:SidneySings32.PNG File:SidneySings33.PNG File:SidneySings34.PNG File:SidneySings35.PNG File:SidneySings36.PNG File:SidneySings37.PNG|Sidney and Gordon File:SidneySings38.PNG File:SidneySings39.PNG File:SidneySings40.PNG File:SidneySings41.PNG File:SidneySings42.PNG File:SidneySings43.PNG File:SidneySings44.PNG File:SidneySings45.PNG File:SidneySings46.PNG File:SidneySings47.PNG File:SidneySings48.PNG|Whiff File:SidneySings49.PNG File:SidneySings50.PNG File:SidneySings51.PNG File:SidneySings52.PNG File:SidneySings53.PNG File:SidneySings54.PNG File:SidneySings55.PNG File:SidneySings56.PNG File:SidneySings57.PNG File:SidneySings58.PNG File:SidneySings59.PNG File:SidneySings60.PNG File:SidneySings61.PNG File:SidneySings62.PNG File:SidneySings63.PNG File:SidneySings64.PNG File:SidneySings65.PNG File:SidneySings66.PNG File:SidneySings67.PNG File:SidneySings68.PNG File:SidneySings69.PNG File:SidneySings70.PNG File:SidneySings71.PNG File:SidneySings73.PNG File:SidneySings74.PNG File:SidneySings75.PNG File:SidneySings76.PNG File:SidneySings77.PNG File:SidneySings78.PNG File:SidneySings79.PNG File:SidneySings80.PNG File:SidneySings81.PNG File:SidneySings82.png File:SidneySings83.PNG Episode File:Sidney Sings-British Narration|UK Narration File:Sidney Sings - American Narration|US Narration Category:Episodes Category:Season 20 episodes